


Adore Me

by akimbo628



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuddles, Does Jumin Han Is Gay?, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Lingerie, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Release the Beast, Smut, Some Plot, Teasing, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9916562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akimbo628/pseuds/akimbo628
Summary: When his trail down Zen’s body was blocked by red lace, Jumin grabbed at each side of the front keyhole of the lingerie piece and tore it in half.”Hey,” Zen protested weakly, his mind clouded with lust, “this was not cheap!””Don’t worry, I’ll buy you thirty more."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Axcidii161](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axcidii161/gifts).



> Hi friends! Sooooo I was inspired to write this when I saw a lingerie company's promotional email that had "Now and Zen" as the subject. Now, of course they weren't talking about our Lovely Zen, but my Mystic Messenger trash mind immediately jumped to that conclusion annnddd this just happened as a result. 
> 
> This is dedicated to the ever so lovely Axcidii161. She's a great writer, you should check her out as well! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!! <3 
> 
>  
> 
> ***Zen is wearing this: https://www.adoreme.com/amylia

It was so _red._

So _lacey._

So _revealing._

_It was **perfect**._

Zen checked himself out in the floor-length mirror in Jumin’s penthouse bedroom for what must have been the millionth time that day. He couldn’t stop looking at how the red little number he was wearing hugged him in all the right places. He looked good enough to eat – more than the usual, anyway.

He hoped that Jumin would agree.

Despite his occasional scandalous roles where showing some skin was a necessity, Zen was not used to an outfit such as this. At first glance, he had feared that the lingerie wouldn’t fit due to his muscular shape, but it had more or less fit him like a glove. Delicate red lace adorned his chest and abs, the fabric conforming to every muscle. Sheer nylon mesh hugged his hips deliciously, cutting off at all the right places. The piece had even come with a matching thong; it was a tight fit, but he figured that that wouldn’t be a problem for long.

As Zen adjusted his nude thigh high stockings, he suddenly heard the click of a door. Jumin had come home from work just in time, right before Zen could lose his nerve.

The thing was, Zen just wasn’t used to all of this pampering from his boyfriend. To his annoyance, Jumin would do whatever the actor would ask – at least when he could manage to get Zen to ask for anything, which was incredibly rare.

Jumin would figure out ways to cheat the system, however. He would often end up tricking Zen into going on extravagant surprise getaways with the guise that he didn’t want to be alone on business trips.

But Zen would be damned if he let that trust fund jerk take charge of this relationship. He was going to show him who’s ass _really_ ran things around here.

So, Zen scoured the internet for the perfect solution: lingerie. Zen just knew that Jumin could never possibly resist him when he would get dressed up. And this particular little number was essentially the equivalent of wrapping himself in nothing but a bow and shipping himself to the C&R director.

”Zen? I’m home,” Zen heard Jumin call out from what sounded like the penthouse entrance.

Zen scrambled to the California king bed and quickly settled into a seductive pose. He lied across the bed with one hand on his hip and the other supporting his head as he draped his leg over the other, just enough to show off his bare ass.

”In the bedroom, Jumin!” Zen responded casually as he waited.

Soon enough the bedroom door swung open and Jumin began to enter. He was loosening his tie as he started to talk about his day as he usually did, “It was rather productive at the office today. We—“

Jumin stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he saw the lack of the clothing on the man in his bed. He felt heat rise from his neck to his cheeks and his mouth was suddenly very dry.

These were the kinds of reactions Zen _lived_ for. He doled out his infamous crooked smile and gave the corporate heir a lusty wink as he cooed, “That sounds nice, sweetheart. My day was fine. I’ve just been”—Zen moved to lie on his back now with his arms slowly brushing up from his chest down to his abdomen—“here, waiting for you.”

Jumin simply stood there in silence, awestruck by the beautiful actor lying so indecently before him.

”Well,” Zen continued, “what do you think?” His hands enticingly ghosted down his entire torso before he put his thumb underneath one of the straps of the thong and gently tugged at it. Then he bit his bottom lip, you know, just for good measure.

Jumin finally managed to clear his throat, but the only words he could muster were: “It matches your eyes.”

Zen blushed deeply at this despite the sudden look of annoyance on his face. “H—Hey, jerk! That was _not_ the reaction I was looking for!”

Jumin smirked at this, seemingly somewhat out of his trance despite the blush that still colored his face. “Then what kind of reaction were you looking for?”

Zen saw his opportunity and took it, repressing how flustered he felt only but a moment ago. ”I wanted you to release the beast,” he stated boldly, once again tugging at his thong strap, this time pulling it down just the slightest bit to show off even more of his firm, milk white skin.

Zen’s teasing seems to be highly effective. Jumin’s eyes are practically glued to Zen’s thong. First his gaze is riddled with shock, and from shock to recognition, and from recognition to animalistic lust.

_Oh it was **on**._

Jumin chuckles darkly before he says with a husky timbre, “That can be arranged.”

Before Zen could make a retort, Jumin was already at the end of the bed unbuttoning the first few buttons of his collared pinstripe shirt and throwing his tie carelessly onto the floor.

Jumin was in full predator mode, and Zen was his willing prey.

Before Zen could blink, the corporate director crawled on top of him and nibbled at his earlobe before breathing into the shell of his ear, “Do you see what you do to me?” Jumin then rutted his groin against Zen’s to emphasize his point. He was _rock_ hard. Zen groaned at the sudden contact and whimpered when that contact was lost.

Another deep chuckle emitted from the corporate heir, and it made Zen shudder. Jumin then began to swirl his tongue behind Zen’s ear and slowly made his way down his neck. He then nibbled and sucked at all the places where he had just accosted with his tongue.

Jumin’s love bites were getting harder and rougher the further he went down Zen’s neck. Jumin did not stop there, however. Once he reached the actor’s collarbone, he revealed his sharp canines with an absolutely _deviant_ smile before dragging his teeth down his lover’s sculpted chest. Zen hissed at the contact, finding intense pleasure from the pain.

When his trail down Zen’s body was blocked by red lace, Jumin grabbed at each side of the front keyhole of the lingerie piece and tore it in half. 

”Hey,” Zen protested weakly, his mind now clouded with lust, “this was not cheap!”

”Don’t worry, I’ll buy you thirty more,” Jumin said distractedly as he began to work down Zen’s statuesque body once more.

Zen didn’t speak another word about it. He was too distracted by what Jumin’s tongue was doing below his navel. His lover was now darting his tongue at the lining of his thong, and Zen was losing his mind.

Jumin didn’t stay there for long, however. He soon made his way to the very thong straps that ignited his fire. He grabbed one of the straps with his teeth and slowly tugged it down until the thong was no longer in his way. Zen groaned as his hard cock finally bobbed free from the constricting fabric. 

As soon as the panties were out of the way, Jumin didn’t waste time to tease his lover. Zen gripped Jumin’s Egyptian cotton sheets as the corporate heir nuzzled his nose between his legs, breathing hotly against his already aroused member. Instead of giving Zen what he wanted — _naturally_ — Jumin, nipped and kissed at Zen’s inner thighs. Jumin was relentless, and Zen couldn’t decide whether he _loved_ it or absolutely _abhorred_ it.

He swore he wouldn’t beg the trust fund jerk for anything, but his will was beyond the point of wavering. “Jumin….please,” Zen whined in desperation.

”What was that?” Jumin cooed before he laved at his lover’s inner thigh with his tongue.

”You heard me—“ Zen groaned again as Jumin’s tongue “accidentally” made contact with his dick for a moment, “—you jerk.”

”Could you possibly mean,” Jumin took Zen’s shaft into his hand and lapped at his tip, which was already dripping with precum, before looking up at his lover again with the most mischievous look in his eyes, “you want me to do that?”

Zen could only hiss in response, using all the restraint within himself to not buck his hips, to not release the beast.

Jumin smirked wickedly before continuing, “Such a bad boy, tempting me like this. But,” he kisses Zen’s tip, “I guess I should reward you for your efforts.”

Before Zen could react, Jumin slowly ran his tongue up the underside of his shaft before he finally took every inch of Zen in his mouth. Zen moaned at the warm, wet sensation of Jumin’s mouth enveloping him.

Then Jumin began to work his magic with that tongue of his. He swirled his tongue around Zen’s cock as he thrust it in and out of his moth rigorously. Zen was coming undone embarrassingly fast.

”J—Jumin…Oh God…” Zen keened as he had a death grip on the bedsheets.

Jumin must have liked that reaction because he started pumping faster and harder as he began to fondle Zen’s balls.

”Ahhh…Jum—in…ah…I’m gonna…” Zen was babbling now as he was nearing the edge.

Just as Zen thought he was going to reach climax, all physical contact had stopped. He pouted at the lack of Jumin’s mouth on him.

Jumin tsked and wagged his winger as he said teasingly, “We can’t have you finishing already, can we?” Zen gave the corporate heir a death glare.

Jumin smirked at this, obviously amused by the actor’s annoyance. “Aw, don’t pout darling,” Jumin then stood as he began to unbuckle his belt, “I’ll make it up to you.” 

Zen had all but forgotten his abandoned erection as Jumin stripped. He felt his mouth water when he noticed that his lover was painfully hard once he had shed his pants and boxers. Zen couldn’t help but lunge at the half naked man in front of him and rip off his shirt with such a force that a few buttons flew across the room.

But Jumin, however, wasn’t having it. He pushed Zen back down onto the bed and held his arms down over his head. While still holding him down, he ground his hips against Zen’s as he roughly bit his neck. “I liked that shirt,” He growled.

”Don’t worry, you can buy thirty more,” Zen retorted with a sarcastic smirk.

Jumin stopped assaulting Zen’s neck with his mouth as he looked into Zen’s eyes with a quirked brow. He then chuckled darkly before their lips crashed together.

Their kisses have never been so messy or animalistic. Knocking teeth and at times missing each other’s mouths, it was evident that pure passion was the only thing driving them in this moment.

Jumin was the one to break the kiss. He breathed huskily, “Turn over.”

Rational Zen would never take direction from Jumin Han, but rational Zen wasn’t home at the moment. He immediately complied without question. Jumin cupped Zen’s firm ass in his hands before saying, “So beautiful.”

Zen felt his cheeks flare at the corporate heir’s praise. “Just get the lube already,” he said to hide his reaction.

”As you wish.” And with that, Zen heard Jumin’s feet pad into the master bathroom following the opening and closing of a drawer. Seemingly immediately after, Zen heard the pop of a cap and felt a cold, wet finger teasing around his entrance. _Jumin Han was nothing if not efficient._

Sure enough, Jumin inserted one digit into Zen, causing the actor to grind his ass into the contact out of desperation to be touched again. Jumin fed into Zen’s pleas and inserted another digit, then he began scissoring his fingers within him. Zen begged for even more, to Jumin’s wonder, and he more than willingly obliged.

”Jumin, I’m ready…please,” Zen begged with a gasp as Jumin’s fingers left him all too quickly.

Zen could then feel Jumin’s tip circling around his entrance; it was making him dizzy with need. “Please, Jumin…Fuck me,” he whined.

”As you wish,” Jumin repeated, but with a more lusty tone. Jumin’s hand smoothed down Zen’s back before he took his lover’s hips in both hands and slowly slid into him. Both men groaned from the overwhelming sensations of filling and being filled.

”Move, Jumin, ple—“ Zen gasped as he was interrupted by Jumin’s deep thrusts penetrating his very core. Jumin pushed himself in and out of Zen slowly until he had a fast yet steady rhythm.

Zen bit his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood as he adjusted to the pace. His breathing was erratic and he was gripping the sheets so tight that they began to come undone from the mattress.

”Mm Zen,” Jumin groaned, “you’re so beautiful.”

Zen moaned at the simple action of Jumin saying his name the way he did. This only made Jumin pump faster and deeper into his shaking lover. “J—Jumin…Jum—in…” Zen moaned his lover’s name loudly, hoping the whole world would hear of his undying love.

Jumin swirled his hips as he rutted deeper into Zen, making the actor see stars. He didn’t have much longer, and neither did Jumin. “Jumin,” he warned as he panted, “I’m getting close.”

”Me too, darling,” Jumin grunted as he gripped onto Zen’s cock with his hand and began to pump it, “let’s come together.”

Zen was coming undone even faster now with Jumin rubbing his thumb against the slit of his tip and vigorously pumping his cock. The heat pooling in his stomach was only growing. “Jumin...ah…I’m…I’m…” Zen babbled breathlessly, warning Jumin how close he was to the edge.

”Z—Zen!” Jumin cried out as he spilled into his lover, causing Zen to reach his climax along with them. Ropes of cum stained the expensive sheets as Zen’s body shook from his release. Jumin thrust into Zen once more to empty himself of his seed before leaving a trail of kisses down Zen’s back. Both men felt like collapsing from exhaustion.

Jumin then quickly pulled out of Zen and went back to the bathroom to get a towel to clean up his lover’s now painted thighs. Zen had already missed the feeling of his lover being inside him, but he also appreciated his thoughtfulness.

Jumin then gave Zen a soft kiss before saying, “Go take a shower, I’ll take care of the sheets.”

Zen kissed him back before sweetly responding, “I didn’t know that you knew how to change sheets.” He flashed a cheeky smile before running off to the shower. But before he could get away, Jumin made sure to give him a good slap on the ass.

When Zen eventually got out of the shower, he walked into the bedroom with shock. The room looked spotless, almost as if they had never touched it. And there was Jumin Han, lying in the bed, clean and in a robe while reading a book.

”Took you long enough,” Jumin said plainly, “During the course of your shower, I managed to remake the bed, take a shower in the guest room, and get a whole chapter of this mergers and acquisitions book out of the way.”

”Shut up,” Zen muttered as he slid onto the bed next to Jumin, “jerk.” Jumin put the book down and opened his arms, and Zen happily went into them.

They held each other like this for awhile, with Jumin’s arms around Zen and his thumb stroking his arm affectionately, and Zen’s head lying on Jumin’s chest.

Jumin was the one to eventually break the silence. “Oh, by the way, I phoned the chef. Dinner should be ready within the hour.”

Zen hummed in acknowledgment before asking, “What did you order?”

”Chicken parmigiana.”

Zen sighed deeply as he buried his head into Jumin’s chest in frustration, which only made Jumin emit a hearty laugh.

”I love you, Hyun.”

Zen felt his chest tighten at Jumin’s use of his birth name. It reminded him why he was here in this bed with this infuriating man in the first place: he paid attention to what he needed when no one else, including himself, would.

”And I love you, Jumin.”

Jumin and Zen gazed into each other’s eyes affectionately until Jumin quipped, ”I’m genuinely surprised you didn’t call me a jerk just then. Are you well?”

Zen sighed and reached for a pillow to hit his lover with, which only made Jumin all the more amused.

And so the two went about their day like they usually did, owning each other’s hearts completely and equally.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading!! Comments and kudos are much appreciated! ^_^


End file.
